evening fantasies, our wonderland
by winkiesempress
Summary: Dell, lukislah aku. Agar kau selalu mengingatku. (Dell, Momo). buat krustasea.


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Buat adek tercintah /dih/ **krustasea** yang (besok) berulang tahun.

 **evening fantasies, our wonderland**

by sharevane

happy reading!

.

.

Momo menemukan sosok lelaki itu di balik semak, di mana yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah lingkaran besi yang merefleksikan kilau baskara. Model kursi roda lama, yang dikendalikan dengan mengayuh roda, bukan tuas pengendali di lengannya. Momo menyaksikan sosok yang duduk di atasnya bersenandika dengan melodi. Momo menjadi spektator sunyi saat lelaki itu menumpahkan siang dan malam di atas kanvas. Kadang lazuardi cerah, kadang jelaga dengan kerlap-kerlipnya.

Rasa kuriositas Momo berkembang waktu demi waktu. Ia menemukan tempat yang nyaman, menyisakan spasi yang tak begitu jauh dari sang lelaki. Senandung lelaki itu masih menyentuh indra aural Momo, suatu syair yang belum pernah Momo dengar di mana-mana. Laki-laki yang entah siapa namanya itu gemar bermandi cahaya sore hingga seorang perawat mengajaknya memasuki gedung rumah sakit lagi.

Tiap hari menjelang petang, Momo selalu memastikan ia datang ke taman rumah sakit.

* * *

Suatu hari, seorang perawat memasangkan _easel_ dan kanvas di hadapan sang lelaki. Cukup lama di sana Momo memandang, bagaimana kuas di tangan sang lelaki menari-nari lincah di atas kanvas, seolah dia telah menyalurkan seluruh jiwanya pada lukisan. Langit malam terpatri jelita di atas kanvas, galaksi nan asak akan gemintang, tirai-tirai cahaya yang dikenalinya sebagai aurora, lukisan yang begitu realis dan indah. Momo berimaji ada ribuan konstelasi memaksa keluar dari bidang dua dimensi dan mengajaknya berdansa. Momo berfantasi jikalau ia mengulurkan tangan pada kanvas, ia akan memasuki buana entah apa, yang tersusun atas butir-butir sinar dan diduduki peri cahaya.

Lukisan itu demikian menghipnotis Momo hingga ia tidak sadar laki-laki itu melempar pandang penuh tanya padanya, telah menangkap eksistensi Momo entah sejak kapan.

"Hei, kau yang di sana, aku sering melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Namamu siapa?"

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi ramah tamah Dell untuk mengikat mereka berdua, dan ya, nama laki-laki itu Dell. Dell hanya tertawa kecil saat Momo berkata dengan jujur bahwa dia sudah sering memperhatikan Dell. Dell hanya menahan geli saat Momo bercerita bagaimana ia bersembunyi di tempat itu, hanya untuk diam-diam menangkap syair apa yang dilantunkan Dell, atau apa yang Dell toreh di kanvas. Dell berkata Momo terlalu jujur, dan Momo hanya memiringkan kepala, memang tidak boleh?

Momo bertanya lagu apa yang kerap Dell nyanyikan, karena belum pernah Momo mendengarnya selain dari bibir Dell. Dell mengangkat bahu, berkata bahwa itu hanya lirik yang asal dikarangnya, dan Momo tak sanggup menahan tawa. Dell, Dell, di dunia ini ada sangat banyak lagu yang bisa kaupilih, kau tidak perlu asal-asalan membuat lagu tidak jelas yang bahkan syairnya kadang tidak masuk akal! Momo ingat Dell pernah menyanyi tentang seekor kelinci berkepala tiga yang jatuh hati pada ekor berkepala tujuh, atau tentang bunga matahari yang menyapa bunga mawar, segala fantasi yang masih terekam dalam benak Momo.

Tapi Dell mengerutkan kening, bukankah lebih baik kita menciptakan sendiri, Momo? Yang tidak pasaran dan unik.

Entahlah, Momo tidak tahu harus setuju atau tidak.

* * *

Dell menyeret Momo ke dunia fantasinya, di mana aurora merajai angkasa sepanjang masa dan menjadi tirai setiap rumah, di mana najam tak pernah terusik kelabu, di mana pelangi tak pernah tak hadir seusai hujan. Dell seolah menuntun Momo memasuki dunia dalam lukisannya, dengan suara lembut berkisah tentang imajinasinya. Momo suka, selalu suka, tak ingin terlewat barang satu kata, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Momo dan Dell sama-sama tahu, tak akan ada dunia di mana hanya ada tawa, hanya ada senyum, hanya ada euforia. Mereka tahu hal buruk akan selalu berdampingan dengan hal baik, atas alasan keseimbangan, ekuilibrium. Tapi Momo memprotes—tidakkah kau lihat bahwa di dunia sekarang ini lebih banyak kehancuran daripada kebahagiaan? Seimbang dari mananya?

Mungkin karena kata-kata tajam Momo saat itu, Dell menuntun Momo lebih dalam ke dalam fantasinya. Hei, Momo, memang terkadang ada banyak hal yang hanya bisa terjadi dalam mimpi. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita menggunakan imajinasi kita sejenak? Melarikan diri dari ingar-bingar krusial dunia.

Ada banyak hal yang hanya bisa terjadi dalam mimpi, Dell bilang.

Di dunia fantasi bayangan Dell, Dell selalu berlari.

* * *

Momo tidak tahu di mana kamar tempat Dell dirawat, atau apa penyakit Dell. Mereka terlalu banyak membicarakan _wonderland_ ciptaan mereka. Mereka selalu berpisah tepat pukul lima, saat pawana terlalu dingin untuk kesehatan Dell dan seorang perawat mengajaknya beristirahat. Mereka tak pernah menautkan jari kelingking atau menitah janji untuk esok bertemu lagi, namun tiada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengkhianati rutinitas. Di sisi akasia, teduh oleh kanopi daunnya, mereka selalu bertemu.

Kadang Momo menggoda Dell, meminta Dell untuk melukisnya di samping akasia. Agar Dell bisa mengingatku selama-lamanya. Soalnya lukisan Dell kan nyata sekali. Jadi, Dell bisa melihat wajahku kapan saja. Tapi Dell menolak. Dell hanya melukis pemandangan, melukis dunia ajaib dalam khayalan. Dell belum pernah mencoba melukis manusia, dan Momo kecewa meski ia mengucap pintanya dengan nada canda. Nada canda, tapi Momo menyelipkan harap-harap tulus yang barangkali tak disadari Dell. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengamati lukisan-lukisan Dell. Berpura-pura tak pernah mengucap pinta itu.

Ada gunung yang bercahaya di puncaknya, entah apa yang ada di sana, sang pelukis pun tak tahu. Ia hanya melukis tangga yang amat, amat panjang, dari dasar hingga puncak, mendeskripsikan betapa tangga itu mendistraksi setiap insan yang memandang. Momo masih bertanya, apa yang bercahaya di atas sana? Dell bilang, Dell juga tidak tahu, karena hanya sesiapa yang memanjat tangga itulah yang tahu.

Momo paham. Momo suka bagaimana Dell memercikkan imajinasi dari setiap lukisannya, membiarkan para spektator menginterpretasikan sendiri, membiarkan angan para penonton berkelana. Dell ingin membuka gerbang khayal bagi siapa pun melalui pulasan kuasnya. Gerbang bagi _wonderland_ miliknya sendiri.

Atau di lukisan yang lain, tergambar padang yang seolah tiada berujung, Momo pun bertanya, apa yang akan kita temukan jika kita berlari sejauh-jauhnya melewati padang ini? Jawaban Dell masih sama. Hanya sesiapa yang sanggup berlari semampu kakinya akan tahu ada apa di ujung padang. Momo mengkhayalkan istana berwarna kuning terang, kilaunya memaksa mata terpejam akan intensitas cahaya yang terlampau meruah. Di dalamnya Momo bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan, mungkin. Tapi Dell berangan ada suatu bangunan sederhana beratap jerami di mana tawa bahagia selalu bergema di dalamnya, kehangatan selalu mendekap.

Kita memanjat setinggi-tingginya, berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Mungkin, di dunia ajaib ini, kita tidak akan lelah ya, Momo?

Dell, apa kau pernah berlari?

Di suatu tempat yang ada dalam imajinasiku, aku pernah berlari.

Lidah Momo kelu untuk bertanya, bagaimana dengan dunia nyata, Dell?

* * *

Momo sadar ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Dell. Apakah Dell tidak bisa berjalan sejak lahir? Mengapa Dell dirawat di rumah sakit? Apakah Dell mengidap suatu penyakit yang mengancam hidupnya?

Apakah mereka bisa berteman selamanya?

* * *

Beberapa waktu mereka telusuri dengan menulis syair yang mungkin bisa mereka nyanyikan, namun melodi mereka tak pernah senada. Momo bernyanyi dengan nada asal yang riang, menggebu, bersemangat, mengundang tawa bagi Dell yang mendengar. Dell bernyanyi dengan nada lembut, seperti aliran tirta yang menyentuh hati Momo. Momo tak bisa berhenti menertawakan lirik lagu Dell. Seperti biasa, semacam hikayat fabel yang tak wajar.

Momo menulis tentang indahnya laut, sesuai apa yang matanya tangkap saat ia berkunjung ke sana bersama adiknya (Momo bercerita banyak tentang adik laki-lakinya, membuat Dell penasaran, Dell anak tunggal). Syair Momo mendongengkan surya yang tergelincir tenggelam pelan-pelan pada samudera. Tentang burung-burung yang memadu kepak pada dirgantara. Tentang klisenya deskripsi debur ombak membelai karang. Tapi betapa pun klisenya, laut adalah salah satu di antara selaksa kenangan indah Momo, dan Momo menyukainya.

Dell terpukau akan rangkaian kata-kata Momo. Dell bilang, mungkin Momo bisa menjadi penyair, penulis, atau apa. Jangan lupa buat novel tentang dunia ajaib, tambah Dell di akhir, membuat Momo terkikik geli.

Lalu Dell bilang, Dell belum pernah melukis laut.

Dell belum pernah mengunjungi laut.

Momo ingin membuka mulut, ingin mengucap janji bahwa suatu hari nanti mungkin kita akan pergi ke laut bersama—namun sebelum sempat ada satu silabel pun keluar, Momo mengatupkan mulutnya kembali.

Momo selalu tahu untuk tidak mengucapkan janji yang nyaris tak mungkin.

* * *

Dell sebelum Momo menghadirkan presensi hanya lelaki yang hanya berlari dalam angan, menghabiskan seumur hayatnya duduk di atas kursi roda, menghitung hari-hari kesepian dan membosankan beberapa waktu terakhir di rumah sakit. Dell yang melukis dunia impiannya, Dell yang nyanyiannya mampu mendatangkan belasan anak-anak. Dell yang secara cuma-cuma bersedia mendongeng, menceritakan lelucon-lelucon acak yang pernah didengarnya. Namun begitu anak-anak itu pergi, lagi-lagi ia merasa hampa.

Dell terlalu sering mendekam di rumah sakit hingga ia lupa bagaimana rasanya angin di jalanan. Semasa kecil, ia suka memandang dari jendela kamarnya, bagaimana tetangga di seberang jalan menyirami tanaman, bagaimana teman-teman sebayanya mempelajari teknik sepak bola, bagaimana penjaja makanan ringan membunyikan gemerincing lonceng yang khas.

Ada gunung menjulang yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Ada setumpuk buku dongeng milik kakak perempuannya (yang setelah remaja, jarang sekali di rumah). Ada krayon dan lembaran-lembaran kertas. Dari situ, angan Dell dimulai.

Namun Dell tak pernah berhenti merasa hampa.

* * *

Kadang-kadang, saat Momo sedang tidak bersama Dell, ia memandang langit yang gulita. Bintangnya tak sebanyak yang ada dalam lukisan Dell, tidak ada pilar-pilar aurora. Tapi Momo teringat Dell. Momo membayangkan ia dan Dell berjalan berdua menyusuri kebun imajiner, dengan bermacam-macam pohon buah di kanan kiri, lalu Dell akan memetik sebutir apel dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Satu untuk Momo dan satu untuk Dell. Dell mungkin akan memetik bunga, membuat skenario kembang yang jatuh cinta pada kumbang. Dell mungkin akan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Momo, namun kemudian menunggu di depan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Momo membayangkan ia dan Dell berlari menyusuri padang yang Dell lukis. Momo membayangkan ia dan Dell memanjat tangga sulur yang menjuntai dari puncak gunung cahaya, mungkin menemukan jutaan peri kunang-kunang tengah terlelap di atas sana. Momo dan Dell mungkin akan berdebat. Momo ingin menculik satu peri dan membawanya pulang, namun Dell melarang. Ah, tapi entahlah. Kadang Momo melihat guratan anak jahil pula di paras Dell. Mungkin mereka berdua akan sepakat menculik sepasang peri.

Momo membayangkan pula Dell melukisnya.

Tapi Dell tidak bersedia, bukan?

Momo membayangkan Dell melupakannya. Ada rasa takut menyelinap ke dalam hati Momo.

* * *

Suatu sore, Momo tidak datang.

* * *

Sejatinya Dell juga ingin berkisah tentang impian-impiannya. Bukan fantasi-fantasi penuh mirakel, bukan tentang khayal-khayal yang tersembunyi pada setiap gradasi warna pada kanvas. Tapi mimpi-mimpi Dell yang realistis (tidak, tidak realistis, karena semuanya memiliki tingkat probabilitas yang nyaris nol, begitu pikir Dell.), maksudnya mimpi-mimpi yang masih benar-benar berkaitan dengan realita.

Dell tak bisa mengatakan secara eksplisit bahwa Dell pernah iri. Iri pada Momo yang berlari dengan velositas tinggi menghampirinya, atau pada Momo yang menari-nari abstrak sembari menyenandungkan lagu karangan. Dell tidak bisa memberi afirmasi terang-terangan bahwa kadang ia ingin menyuruh Momo duduk diam, karena ia tak tahan melihat Momo berulah seakan ia bisa melakukan apa saja, tanpa terjebak di kursi roda, tanpa terperangkap obat-obatan, seperti Dell.

Dell bertanya dalam hati mengapa Momo tidak paham. Dell ingin Momo paham.

(Momo paham, Dell)

* * *

Tapi entah sejak kapan, Dell sadar sinar di mata Momo mengaburkan wajahnya yang pucat. Riangnya Momo terlalu bercahaya, menyamarkan bagaimana Momo kadang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lelah, lelah, pasi.

* * *

Satu, dua, tiga hari, Momo tidak datang.

* * *

Kalau Momo tidak bosan dan tidak kabur diam-diam dari kamar tempat ia dirawat saat itu, Momo tidak akan menemukan Dell yang ia lihat melalui celah semak tinggi. Kalau Momo tidak dirawat lama di tempat yang dianggapnya rumah tahanan itu, Momo tidak bisa memenuhi repetisi untuk menemani Dell. Kalau Momo pulih dengan cepat, mungkin Momo akan segera pergi dari rumah sakit dan tidak lagi bertemu Dell.

Dell, kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya, kenapa Momo selalu datang padamu setiap hari?

* * *

Dell, sudah lebih jam lima. Kau seharusnya sudah ada di dalam, seorang perawat menasihati.

Dell menunggu.

* * *

Sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas, empat belas hari Momo masih tidak datang.

* * *

Dell, tidakkah kau menyesal kau tidak melukisku saat itu?

* * *

Dell nyaris menyerah.

* * *

Dell, maaf.

* * *

Momo, datanglah. Aku akan melukismu bersama akasia.

* * *

Dell, mungkin kau akan melupakanku dengan cepat, ya?

* * *

Suatu senja, seorang lelaki berkursi roda menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas, mematri seorang gadis bersurai serupa musim semi dan netra secerah dedaunan yang berpadu dengan embun dan mentari pagi. Dan ia sendirian.

* * *

Suatu senja, Momone Momo sudah mati, dan entah kapan seseorang akan memberitahu Dell (yang masih percaya mungkin Momo akan datang lagi, maka ia tak bertanya pada siapa pun, ke mana Momo. Karena ia percaya Momo pasti datang.)

* * *

 **-fin-**

a/n:

buat krustasea : maafkan aku melangkahi hashtag absurd yang kamu bikin itu. OTP-mu kesenggol juga sama tangan angst-ku duh mwahaha /ketawajahat/ aku tahu kok ini nggak memuaskan banget duh maaf yaaaa /sungkem/

buat semuanya yang baca : makasih udah menyempatkan waktu buat baca fic ini yaaa :D


End file.
